Portable electronic devices, particularly cellular telephones, are widely used. Electronic device users often employ a spare auxiliary battery to replace the original device battery in the event of battery discharge or failure. If an auxiliary battery is not available, the device with the discharged battery must be recharged with an exterior charger or hands-free vehicle kit charger. Few device users carry auxiliary batteries. Thus, recharging of the primary battery is the only option for maintaining proper power levels for operation of the device. Since a conventional charger generally utilizes alternating current, typically either 110 V or 220 V “household” current, which is designed for indoor use, it is difficult to recharge a battery in a public place or while traveling without access to a suitable power terminal. Further, such charging would require the user to also be traveling with a charger, which may be inconvenient or easily forgotten. Similarly, in a vehicle, the user must have his or her charger available (particularly, a charger that is adapted for the specific device brand and model) in order to use the vehicle's electrical power supply. Thus, a public cellular telephone charging station solving the aforementioned problems is desired.